


Kadara Marketplace Shenanigans

by caprithebunny



Series: Vetra Nyx Fics [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Kadara Shenanigans, Vetra and Ryder Shenanigans, post-Meridian, someone save vetra from having to deal with ryder please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Darrin Ryder is still waiting to see any progress on Kadara with Reyes Vidal and the Collective in charge. While people watching, she sees an asari getting ganged up on by some hustlers and waits to see what happens... and is shortly joined by Vetra.





	Kadara Marketplace Shenanigans

Darrin carefully watches a few hustlers surround a normie-looking asari (dressed in casual wear, even) while she looks on from the top of a nearby building, looking down over the marketplace.

_Yeah, Kadara still hasn't changed much._ She's still waiting to see more effects from putting Reyes in charge. Still waiting to see if she'll regret that decision. _Always waiting for the results._

_"Darrin, based on your usual moral decisions, it's odd to see you not helping the asari,"_ SAM comments in her head, scattering her thoughts. She squishes her plum-painted lips together in response.

"Because I want to see if any guards come to help or anyone else," she replies mentally. "I have a very thin biotic barrier around them already; if the guys shoot or attack, they'll bounce off long enough for me to get down there."

_"I see."_

"Do you?" She can't help but poke at the logic, but then again, she'd never given much thought on how SAM looks out onto the world. And, to be honest, she wasn't in the mood to ask just now.

_Mental note to ask later._

"Kadara still seems the same," Vetra says quietly from behind her, her movements quiet over the brick-like roof. Darrin turns to look at her from the corner of her eye, a warm smile pulling over her lips.

"Yeah, seems so. I'll give it more time before going after Reyes over it, though. But just a little." Vetra snorts as she crouches down beside the human Pathfinder, looking like an awkwardly haunched over bird, and the weird hissing-sneezy sound of her snort really doesn't help the image. It takes all of Darrin's will to not even giggle at the image.

"I hope it turns out, but I have my doubts. He lied to get the position of 'all-mighty overlord', and it's not really impossible that he lied about what he plans to do with it," the turian muses grimly, voicing Darrin's own worries aloud.

"I know," she nearly whispers back. Her attention is drawn back to the group from before by an outraged yell. She can see the asari's hands preparing to issue biotics, the hustlers' reaching for their guns- "Feel like getting frisky with the locals?" Darrin yells as she jumps from the rooftop, spiraling very quickly towards the group. She grins at Vetra's incredulous "what?!" and that grin only widens as SAM alerts her to Vetra jumping off, too. As she nears the ground, Darrin uses a mix of her jump jets and biotics to land neatly beside the asari, her pistol drawn and pointed in the face of one hustler that she now sees is a human under his hood.

Vetra lands a little less elegantly on the asari's other side, and it sounds like her own weapon is drawn based on the click of her loading her own weapon. "Did you _have_ to come in so dramatically?" she asks with mock irritation, before answering herself, "oohh, wait, _of course_ you did."

"Aww, c'mon, Vetra," she teases back, smirking as the two hustlers she can see's faces quickly begin to realize they've really bitten off more than they can chew, "a Pathfinder has to be ballsy if she expects the rest of her crew to be."

"P-Pathfinder?" the guy in front of her stutters out, his brown eyes widening further.

"Oh, yeah, boys. Pathfinder Ryder at your service." She rolls one shoulder before continuing, "so am I going to have to throw you all in a couple of jail cells, body bags, or maybe to the wilds, or do y'think you can use your brains long enough to fuck off somewhere's else?"

"Preferably before we have to waste our precious ammo on your sorry asses," Vetra chimes in, a laugh evident in her voice.

"N-no, we'll just, uh…" the guys in front and to the side of Darrin share a look before scrambling away, their large hoodies flapping unflatteringly around them. Darrin turns to see the third guy doing the same, and with a slight knee-jerk reaction, she uses her biotics to pull his pants to his knees, causing him to go tumbling forward into a heap. The marketplace erupts into roars of laughter, as does she and the asari behind her.

Vetra, however, lets out a pained noise between a laugh and a disparing sigh. "Was that necessary?"

"Hey, embarrassing him that much should keep him from doing it again," Darrin says gleefully as she reverts her pistol into its safety mode, then tucks it away against her hip. Vetra gives her a droll look before doing the same, then crosses her arms as her yellow-green eyes slide over to the asari. Darrin follows the gaze. "So, tell me, who exactly are you and why did they want you so bad?"

"Oh! I'm Tiarie B'Varsa. I… well, I wanted to see Kadara myself after all the stories I heard on the Nexus-" _no surprise there-_ "and when I got here, I visited the bar and somehow got drawn into a big card game and ended up winning… well, enough to buy an upgraded apartment and all missing furnishings," she finishes in a lower voice with a nervous laugh. Vetra's brow plates rise as she gives a low whistle, and Darrin mirrors her.

"Yeah, you're lucky they didn't gut you before you even left the bar," Vetra assesses, then clicks her tongue thoughtfully. "Let's get you back on your shuttle and check out the driver… just in case."

"Oh, yes, please! Thank you!" The asari then leads the two towards the landing dock, where a slightly dented up Initiative shuttle waits, Cora hovering a little ways away. When she spots the group, she quickly comes forward bu careful to not draw too much attention.

"You made it safely back then, I take it, Dr. B'Varsa?" She asks anxiously. Darrin's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline as Tiarie cheerfully answers, "Oh, yes, it does seem so. Mostly thanks to these two."

"Doctor B'Varsa?" Vetra repeats. Cora nods.

"Yes, she's one of the botanists on the Nexus, here to… well, see Kadara. Did anything happen?"

"Nah, nothing too interesting," Darrin answers immediately as Vetra seems to swell as more information pours forth about the asari. When she shoots Darrin a disbelieving look, she continues, "Just a little scuffle in the marketplace. Where Vetra and I are needed, incidently," she gives Cora an overly complacent smile while grabbing Vetra's arm and dragging her towards the place once more. Vetra stumbles after her while Cora watches them out of sight.

When they reach a more secluded corner, Vetra drags Darrin over to it. "Why didn't you tell Cora what happened?"

"Because it was nothing to worry about, and if Cora knew she'd likely tell Tann or the director of hydroponics and Tairie wouldn't be allowed back off of the Nexus," she answers matter-of-factly. Vetra's nostril slits flare as much as their bony protection allows.

"Which would be safe for her! We have to keep the scientists and doctors safe, Darrin!"

"But we can't also lock them away and make it a prison for them," Darrin refutes, frowning firmly. "You can't stay locked up all the time. You'll go mad, or worse."

"Ugh, you're impossible," she huffs, leaning back on a concrete post, shaking her head.

"Oh, the most impossible," Darrin agrees with a grin. Vetra narrows her eyes.

"And the most hard-headed-"

"Oh, definitely that-"

"-and infuriating-"

"-for most people who know me, alright-"

"-and sometimes I'd like to punch you for the decisions you make."

"Hey, same," Darrin shrugs, her grin now absolutely dumb and toothy. Their banter dissolves a lot of Vetra's frustration, leaving her to try to hide her amusement, but she forgets that Darrin knows her tells too well now. She saunters towards the turian, weaving a bit, before wrapping her arms entirely around her waist and chest. "And you love every bit of my being a difficult ass."

"Yeah, I do, and you're lucky I do," she says with a long-suffering sigh, dragging a hand through her partner's long, strawberry blonde hair. "Anyone else you plan to go and save or harrass today?"

"Eeeh, only… you," Darrin says with false thoughtfulness, biting her lower lip after her last word, then laughing as Vetra snorts again.

"Forever our saving grace and my tormenter."

"Hey, you seem to like my tormenting, 'cause you keep coming back for more."

"Mmm, I guess so." She shakes her head as Darrin settles her chin on the edge of her outward curving chest armor, mind already swarming to think what Darrin is thinking up with her new, mischievous look.

"We cooould go practice our shots on some poor, unexpecting left over kett," she suggests.

"If we can find some, absolutely," Vetra agrees, stretching her claws. "I got some new weapon mods I found that I need to test out, anyway."

"Then let's get going.~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping Vetra isn't too OOC, it's been a long while since I played and it's also my first time writing her, hehe!


End file.
